Izumi's Past, Koji's Present
by pandacamftw
Summary: Izumi Orimoto, a seemingly happy-go-lucky gal, is one of the most unfortunate kids at her school. Her father beats her, her mother's dead, and she can't be with the boy of her dreams due to her fathers cruelty. Can Koji save her?
1. Prologue

So this is my first story on Fanfiction, i know i know, i'm one of those people too. I hate reading stories where the writer hasn't published one before, however, i think my story might be pretty good. I'm posting this just for a 'run though' I want to see what people think about it before i devote my time to it. Anyway, please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Frontier, however, if i did, Koji would have gotten with Izumi before the series ended. I do own the story though.

**Prologue **

Izumi Orimoto sighed softly looking out her window; her eyes staring intently at her drive way as the rain hit the ground. She was waiting patiently for when he would arrive home, he meaning her father. Lately it was always like this. She would come home, change out of her uniform and hide in her room until his angry voice yelled for her. Of course, why wouldn't he react like this? She wasn't really his child. For as long as she could remember, her mother and father were quite a happy couple. Always acting 'lovey-dovey' and never really expressing a care to the outside world. However, two years ago her mother died in a car crash, leaving her father to pick up the pieces, leaving him to take care of Izumi. Everything seemed like it was crashing around them, and indeed it was. It was during this period that her father found out Izumi wasn't really his daughter, that his picture perfect wife was sleeping with another man around the time she got pregnant. It was all revealed in a letter that his wife's mother had sent her that he found while sifting through her stuff. That day, he went crazy.

Ever since then things have been rather hectic around her house. Her father would come home drunk and beat her, verbally abuse her and sometimes take it a step further. However, she tried not to think about those instances. It took awhile for her to know how to take care of herself, to put on a mask so no one would know about what was going on in her life. The only thing everyone knew was that her mother was dead; they knew nothing about how her picture perfect family died with her.

Izumi bit her lip and closed her eyes feeling the sun graze her skin. She was thinking about everything, about how she could let this happen to herself, about how she could lose all of her friends if this got out, how she could die if it didn't. Suddenly her phone rang bringing her out of deep thought. Izumi looked down and smiled some; it was Takuya, a friend from school.

At school Izumi was the outcast, she barely had any friends and the ones she did obtain were far from normal. Takuya Kanbara, the captain of the soccer team at her school, was her best friend, the guy who she went to when she couldn't take it anymore. When she first moved to Japan three years ago, he was the first to approach her, and the first to become her friend. He was the only one out of her friends who she trusted enough to tell about her father. Another friend was Koji Minamoto, a cold hearted rebellious kid but he was the one she held close to her heart. Koji looked after her and fought for her when no one else would. When she was first introduced to him, he didn't say two words to her, but when he first talked to her, he managed to make her stop crying. His brother, Koichi Minamoto was also friends with Izumi. Being totally different from his brother, his open mind was what intrigued Izumi the most. Junpei Shibayama was another of her friends. At first she thought he was weird, the way he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable, and because he was a year older, she tried to stay away from him. However, Izumi noticed he was one of the only people who openly loved her, and because of that she considers him one of her best friends. Tomoki Himi, a freshman at her school, was the last to get a spot in Izumi's heart. He was kind to her and because he acted so goofy, she couldn't help but to become a friend of his.

Izumi picked up her phone and quickly answered with a cheerful tone. "Takuya! I've been waiting for your call." She had been in cahoots with him for the past week; they were both trying to figure out some type of plan that could get her out of that damn house. However, Izumi knew deep down it would never work. She sighed inwardly and listened to Takuya ramble about escaping, most of the information went out one ear and in the other. Her eyes were still watching her driveway intently. "Takuya." She spoke softly. "Maybe it won't work…" Izumi knew he didn't want to hear that. "Well what do you propose I do? Leave you there to die?" He snapped back. "You're the princess of Optimism! Why can't you just think this is going to work out?" Izumi winced as he yelled at her; she couldn't stand it when people raised their voice to her. Takuya sighed some and lowered his voice. "Izumi, you know how much I care for you…how much Koji cares for you. Can't you let me give you some help? If he finds out I'm screwed." Izumi nodded, she knew that was way too true. Every time she was in trouble, either Takuya or Koji stepped in the middle. They would save her and help her stand up on her own afterwards; but for once, she wanted to fix this by herself because she knew he could kill them.

Izumi closed her eyes and listened to Takuya ramble on again, ramble about how he loved her, how Koji needed to find out, how she needed to get out of there. "Takuya…" She whispered once again, her eyes finally opening and transfixing on the car in her driveway. "I-He-Takuya-Bye." Her sentence was a bunch of rambled words put into one. Of course, he would know what she was talking about, He always did.

She got up after putting her phone in her pocket and put her ear to her door to listen for her father. Izumi closed her eyes, her body beginning to shake outwardly as she waited for the familiar sound of the door to open. Her heart sped up as he walked in, closed the door, and walked into the kitchen. Just as always, her name was screamed into the quiet residence by a sickening angry voice. Izumi held her breath as she walked out of her room and down the steps like she always did, her eyes looking for the nearest root of escape.

As she got closer, she put on her award winning smile and happy-go-lucky façade. "Hello, daddy! How was your day?" He smirked cold and heartlessly. "How was my day? Well it was fine until I received this!" His voice bellowed as he shoved the electric bill in her face, his palm hitting her nose harshly. "Do you know how much this is for? Huh? Can you tell me how much this bill is for?" Izumi fumbled with the paper trying to ignore the pain coursing through her nose. "U-um two hundred and fifty dollars…" She spoke softly, her voice cracking. "Right! Do you know how much that really is!" He growled as she didn't answer. Suddenly his fist landed smack dab in the middle of her cheek sending her into the wall next to her. Izumi gasped her eyes filling with tears, when she was done collecting herself she shook her head. "N-No I don't." He grabbed her by the hair forcefully pulling her to the door. "Then I want you out looking for a job so you can pay this!" He screamed throwing her down on the wet pavement below.

Izumi let out a scream as she hit the pavement her head hitting the concrete. For a small moment in time she lost consciousness but after a minute or two her eyes opened to stare at the crying sky.

So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I don't know but please tell me your thoughts!


	2. The Never Ending Rain

Okay, So i'm back~ I know it took me FOREVER. Believe me i didn't like it one bit. I'm so sorry for all of you who were waiting! I hope you like this installment ~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Frontier, however, if i did, Koji would have gotten with Izumi before the series ended. I do own the story though.

**The Never Ending Rain**

It felt like an eternity before Izumi Orimoto forced her small frail body up off the cold cruel pavement. Her whole body was now soaked, her hair, her clothes, _everything_. She could feel her father's gaze on her as he watched her every movement from the safety of his home. The blonde's body froze, her breathing no more as she listened for him to come out after her, to force her back inside, to beat her again. But no, none of that came; he had actually left her outside this time. He _left _her.

It was odd, not hearing the door open again, not hearing his footsteps trudge down the pathway to where she was standing. Why did he leave her out here? She couldn't understand, not any of it. She held her head looking back at the house, her father's presence gone. Her breathing returned and a small thank you escaped from her lips as she looked at the sky. "What do I do?" She whispered to herself staring at the only home she had. To go back without a job would be the end of her life, but to run away? That would also be a very bad choice.

Her feet started to move before Izumi even realized that they were taking her somewhere. She had to take this chance, right? She had to get away from him as fast as she could before he could come after her. Deep down she knew that was the worse choice, but what could she do? How could she go back and beg him to let her stay inside because it was raining? The young girls breathing became labored as panic set in, her feet coming to a dead stop at the park. Her Amethyst eyes peered at the deserted place, occasionally averting her eyes to the water pouring off of her. Izumi stood there just surveying the place she had seen so many times before. However, now it was different. It was cold, dark, lonely; so lonely that she could barely take it. Her eyes locked onto a tree house that was built in the center of the park. Slowly she walked to it and climbed the ladder attached to the tree trying to escape from the never ending rain. She fumbled taking out her phone slowly dialing the last person to call her, Takuya Kanbara.

One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Answering machine.

Izumi's body began to shake uncontrollably. "No…" She whispered. "No…" She repeated redialing his number. _Answer! _ She pleaded as it began to ring again, this time, however, Takuya answered. "What's up Budddy!" He spoke; thrilled that Izumi had called him back. Of course his cheerful greeting was only for her sake. Takuya didn't want to assume anything had happened. Izumi let out a cry, low, but audible enough for Takuya to hear. "Izumi?" He whispered. "Hey…I didn't think you were going to call tonight…I mean when you hung up…Izumi?" He was frantic now, his voice beginning to speed up. "Did something happen again? When you hung up I thought maybe he didn't catch you. I…I thought…" He rambled trying to clear his thoughts. The girl he so desperately cared for was calling him, crying? Izumi wasn't like that, her father could beat her so badly and she still wouldn't cry to anyone. So what had happened? Why was she calling him? "Takuya…" Her voice pulled him out of his deep thought. "I-I he…I'm at the park." She whispered softly. "Please…come get me." Takuya's eyes widened his face lighting up. "I'll be right there!" He said hanging up with the other.

Izumi rested her body against the wall of the tree house trying to ignore the pain she felt. Her nose was undoubtedly broken, her head obviously cracked, her body bruised in places she didn't know existed until now. She was taking slow shallow breaths to try and calm herself down, but she didn't seem to understand what was happening. Her father had just thrown her out to obtain a job she couldn't get. There was no way a seventeen year old girl with cuts and bruises all over her body could obtain a job anywhere. They would think she was some sort of hoodlum. She bit her lip gently trying to cease the small cries that were still coming out. She had to think of something, she could get Takuya's father to give her a job, maybe she could work with Koji?

Koji. Her heart pounded thinking of him, his long dark hair, beautiful cold eyes, and wonderful body. If only she could muster up enough strength to tell him how she felt, but how could she? What if he turned out like her father? Izumi shook her head at that thought. No, Koji could never, would never, turn out that way. "No! He can't!" She whispered her eyes squeezing together tightly trying to prevent more tears from escaping.

"Izumi!" A young man's voice called out from below causing her to jump. "T-Takuya!" She called out struggling to get to the edge of the tree house. "I'm right here!" She called once more frantically trying to climb down the ladder. "Hey, take it easy." Takuya said softly. "I don't want you falling." Izumi reached the ground and quickly hugged her friend. "Takuya!" She said tears falling from her eyes once more. "Calm down." He spoke sighing. "I don't do well with crying women you know…besides, I have a surprise at home." He took her hand leading her to his car. Izumi got in and buckled up. "I'm sorry for getting your car wet…and…" She looked at her hand; blood still came out from her nose and her wound on her head. Takuya sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about it Izumi."

* * *

The drive back to Takuya's house seemed long and miserable. Every time they stopped at a light Izumi could feel his eyes on her, looking at her wounds like he was worried. The young blonde sighed and closed her eyes. Of course he was worried, she could understand that but what she couldn't understand was why her father couldn't be more like that. Understanding, Caring, Kind. Why couldn't he be just like that? With another sigh the young girls eyes opened and she stared at Takuya silently.

"Hey Izumi?" Takuya asked breaking the silence. "Remember that time back when you first moved back here and I fell out of the tree house in the park?" Izumi nodded slightly. "Uh…yeah why?" The brunette grinned and pulled into his driveway. "Well, remember how you picked me up off the ground and carried me to your house and took care of me?" Again Izumi nodded. "I'm about to return the favor." He grinned his impish grin, the same grin he always had when looking at her, and got out of his car. Takuya walked to her side of the door, opened it, and then picked her up swiftly. Izumi gasped lightly, the color red staining her face. "T-Takuya!" She said quickly. "This is highly inappropriate! Put me down!" However, Takuya just kept walking, ignoring her plea to be put down all together.

The young man walked into his house and set Izumi down on his couch before going into his closet to get his first aid kit. "You're lucky my parents aren't home." He called out from the closet. "If they saw you there would be a huge problem." Izumi nodded some and looked at her hands watching the blood dry on them. As soon as she looked back up, Takuya was standing there with his first aid kit. "Take off your clothes." He spoke grinning again. Izumi growled blushing again. "Stop using this to your advantage Takuya!" She hissed through her teeth. The blonde stood up and took off her shirt and jeans before closing her eyes once more. Izumi didn't really mind letting Takuya see her because he was sort of like a brother to her. She loved it, being able to call him when she needed him, Takuya always being there for her. She gasped lightly as he put some antibiotics on her cuts and bandaged them. He laughed hearing her swear at him. "Ladies don't do that." He teased and she quickly pulled away from him growling. "Takuya!" She sighed gently hit him on his head. "Stop being so silly."

It wasn't long before he was done cleaning her up. Takuya stepped back and admired his work, well, actually he was admiring the body of his best friend, but he was trying to lie to himself. The brunette let a soft inaudible sigh escape his mouth as he looked at her. Izumi's beautiful long blonde hair, amethyst eyes, nice size breasts, and perfect hips, it was like he was dreaming. "What are you staring at?" The girl asked bringing him out of his trans. "Oh…uh I was observing the fact…that your clothes were wet…" He whispered. "Let me go get some of mine." With that the young boy ran upstairs to find something for her to wear. Izumi chuckled a bit taking a blanket and wrapping it around her. "Così sciocco." She whispered slipping back into her native tongue.

Before she was moved to Japan, the young girl lived in Italy. That was where her mother met her father, a Japanese business man who was there on a trip. Of course, at the same time they were hooking up, her mother was with an American who was also on a business trip and he was Izumi's real father. Izumi's looks came from her mother, that's why her father never put to and to together. If she had come out with brown hair, it would have been a whole other story.

As soon as Izumi started to drift off to sleep Takuya trudged back down his stairs with a button up white shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "This was all I could find." He said quickly, his breathing labored. She jumped looking up at him and nodded quickly. "T-That's fine." She spoke getting up and grabbing the shirt and pants putting them on. The shirt was a little too big on her, going down to the end of her butt, and the pants were a bit too long. She rolled up the sweat pants legs and the shirts sleeves smiling. "Grazie!" She spoke enthusiastically before quickly shaking her head. "I mean, Thank you." She laughed.

Takuya stared at the girl and laughed with her. "I already know that Grazie means Thank you, I think you've slipped back into Italian so many times I could probably hold a conversation with you." Izumi stared at him curiously and grinned. "Ah, davvero? Allora come stai?" Her friend looked at her dumbfounded and shook his head. "I was…kidding." He laughed nervously. "You know, I think I mentioned something about a surprise, right?" He asked softly. "I have some ice crème and I happen to know it's your favorite comfort food." Izumi smiled hearing this and nodded. "I want some!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together happily. "Pleasssse!" She begged pouting some. Again, he laughed and got up heading to the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

It seemed like just a short moment passed when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Izumi spoke up getting off of the couch and moving to the door. She did this with caution though; it still hurt to move. Looking through the peep hole Izumi stared at the man on the other side with horror. She knew that beautiful raven colored hair anywhere. "Koji Minamoto." She whispered softly backing away. Her feet carried her into the kitchen swiftly. "Takuya! He's here! He can't see me like this…I'm ugly…battered…I…please don't let him know I'm here!" With that she ran into the closet and closed the door. She closed her eyes tightly sitting on a box near the side of the closet. Her heart was pounding. He couldn't see her like this. He couldn't. Izumi didn't even have a chance to look nice for him. "Please get rid of him!" She whispered, praying that her best friend could come through for her.

Takuya sighed and went to the door opening it, smiling. "Hey buddy!" Spoke quickly. "What's up?" The older boy sighed shaking his head. "What, are you not going to let your 'buddy' in?" He said a tad coldly, but everyone who knew Koji knew he was always like this. Koji pushed his way into his house and walked into the living room. "So I stopped by Zumi's." He spoke looking around. "Her old man said she had run away or some shit and to never come back looking for her again. Do you know what that's about?" The boy's eyes landed on Izumi's stuff and glared back at his friend. "I knew she would be here…" He spoke wandering into the kitchen. Takuya gasped and ran after him. "U-Uh Koji! Those aren't her clothes…they're my girlfriends…she's in the bathroom!" He rambled. "You have to leave! We're about to…uh…have sex!" He continued. Koji looked back at his friend and a slight chuckle escaped from him before bursting out into laughter. "Oh man! That is priceless. I never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that!" He laughed a hand on his stomach. "You really should come up with better lies." He smiled and looked at his friend. "Just tell me what's going on…come on man, you know how I feel about her, I'm worried." Takuya bit his lip and pointed to the closet. "She's…In there."

Izumi tapped her foot, anxiety getting the best of her. _What's taking him so long! _She thought leaning against the wall. _Koji shouldn't be to- _The door opened mid thought and she smiled. "I was waiting for you Takuya, what took you so long?" She questioned looking up, her eyes coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see her like this, Koji Minamoto.

* * *

So, what do you think? I just started college three weeks ago so I'm sort of struggling to balance things still. Once I get use to the work flow chapters should just start flying up.

Personally I'm not too happy with this chapter myself. I feel it didn't flow too well and it was a very slow retarded filler. Sorry ): I promise I'll make it better next time.

Oh and I reread the first chapter I put up and noticed at least two mistakes. I am SO sorry. I read these chapters again and again and again. To not pick up something like that is so horrible.

Anyway, I'm so thankful for the four reviewers. I LOVE YOU. For real.

Love,

Pandakinz

P.S. There are a couple Italian words and phrases in this chapter. If you are Italian or you speak Italian and they are wrong I am SO sorry. I used a translator, so spare me. Please ):

Così sciocco – So Silly

Ah, davvero? Allora come stai – Oh really? Then how are you?


	3. The Princess and The Kiss

Here you go guys 3 The long awaited third installment.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own any of these characters or the show!

**The Princess and The Kiss**

Izumi's heart beat quickened as her eyes laid on the one man her whole world revolved around. Shakily she took a step back causing her body to lose balance and fall back word. However, as any princess in distress wanted, a young prince snaked his arms around her, catching her. "Stupid." The single word flowed from the princes lips as a flirty almost magical smile appeared on his face. "I-I'm not stupid." She stammered some as the boy pulled her out of the closet. "Yeah, well can you explain to me why you ran away please? Honestly, I was looking for you everywhere." His eyes then transferred from Izumi to her clothes then back to Izumi. "I mean, at least take your clothes with you if you don't want to be found." Izumi watched her friend as he made fun of her but she wasn't actually paying attention to that, she was actually trying to make sure she didn't step out into the light.

Seeing her become so distressed Takuya quickly put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "Koji." He spoke softly. "Can I talk to you over there?" He pointed to the living room and proceeded to pull Koji in the same direction. Using this to her advantage, Izumi quickly shut the closet door and went in search of anything that would hide her face.

Koji angrily glared at Takuya. "What do you want?" He hissed. The brown eyed boy sighed as a frown tugged at his mouth. "If you haven't noticed, Izumi is having a really hard time right now! Could you please be a little more…sensitive?" He asked his voice becoming softer as he spoke. His friend went from looking angry to understanding in a matter of seconds before he responded. "Okay, okay sorry. I'm just worried okay? I told you to tell me if anything was up with her…and you didn't. I'm just a little disappointed." Takuya nodded as Koji spoke to him. "But Koji…you have to understand, I would if I could but right now she needs a solid friend…and that's me." He replied sounding a little too happy that he was the one Izumi relied on. "Whatever." Koji muttered finally looking over his shoulder to find Izumi.

The young blonde was in the kitchen cutting up a paper bag to put on her head. As soon as she was done creating holes for her eyes and a hole for a pony tail, she put her hair up, strung it through the hole and placed the bag on her head. "There." She spoke triumphantly. Izumi then turned and walked out back to her boys.

"So what do you two want to do?" She asked in a voice that could only be Izumi's. Her sweet and tender words caught the boys off guard and just as they looked up they both gaped at the paper bag on her head. "Izumi…" Takuya spoke staring at her. "What is on your head!" Koji finished like two true best friends only could. Izumi chuckled and quickly made up an excuse. "Well I'm too pretty for either of you…so I decided to put a paper bag on to conceal it." She cooed happily poking both of the boy's stomachs. At that, Koji decided to play along, poking back Izumi.

A painful gasp escaped her mouth as her knees buckled from the pain that now coursed through her body from the poke. As she fell, once again Koji caught her, his body engulfing the small frail girl. "Zumi!" Koji spoke quickly his eyes glued onto his Izumi. Takuya quickly pulled off the bag which was constricting her breathing in an effort to help her but realized he shouldn't have when he saw her crying. "Izumi…" The young brunette whispered watching as Koji took in everything that just happened.

The raven haired boys anger and sadness seem to rise as he surveyed the situation. Koji thought his poke was relatively soft, he had barely grazed her, but he was obviously wrong. His eyes fell on her face and he bared his teeth in anguish. "What…happened to her?" He growled between his teeth his breathing becoming almost as uneven as the girl he held in his arms. Takuya frowned some and shook his head. "It's not my story to tell Koji…I think maybe we should give her some time to compose herself…and she can tell you."

Koji frowned some picking Izumi up and taking her to Takuya's couch. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Takuya asked watching as Izumi drifted off into a deep sleep. Koji looked up and growled angrily. "Does she look okay Takuya?" He shook his head and crossed his arms watching the girl of his dreams.

Izumi whimpered some, her subconscious pulling her into a deep sleep to escape the pain she felt. Tossing in her sleep, her body shook ever so lightly because of the images flashing in her head. The young girl couldn't make it out very well, her father, blood, rain, Takuya, and then finally a flash of Koji. _Koji_? Her subconscious asked making her eyes flutter open, she winced lightly and looked around, her eyes getting used to the light. _How long? _She thought. _Have I been out? _Unbeknownst to the young girl, she had been passed out for hours, causing both Koji and Takuya to completely freak out.

"Zumi?" A soft but cold voice asked. She looked up and noticed that the voice was coming from above her. Suddenly her eyes were locked with raven colored eyes filled with love, concern, and hatred. A light blush filled her features as she stared at Koji finally realizing her head was on his lap. "Ah, so the princess is awake." He asked laughing lightly; however his laugh couldn't hide his anxiety. Izumi knew he was well aware of the bruises on her body and she didn't like that at all. She averted her gaze from his and frowned lightly. "I fell." She whispered softly. "That's all, so please don't look at me with those eyes."

Takuya frowned and stared at his two best friends, this was what he hated the most. His two best friends bond by love and being know where in the equation. He sighed softly and looked at the wall. "Tell him the truth Izumi…Tell him!" His voice had gotten increasingly louder. Izumi looked up at Takuya quickly staring at him with a dumb struck face. She started to shake lightly and she forced herself up so she could move away from Koji. "No!" She let out in a scream. "He can't know…" She was now whispering. The brown eyed boy glared at his friend with disgust. "Why? Why can't you just tell him, I don't understand anymore Izumi. I'm being weighed down by this secret. I can't take it anymore!" Of course he was lying for his best friend. He wanted Koji and Izumi happy and this couldn't happen if the secret was in the way.

Izumi's eyes widened, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't get it, Takuya always took her side and he always stood up for her. Why was he now saying that he couldn't take the secret? Was she really hurting him that much? Hot tears slid down Izumi's face as she played with Takuya's big shirt. "M-My dad…" She whispered softly. "He…uh gets angry sometimes…and takes it out on me." Her voice was weak and frail; her body was now shaking uncontrollably. This was something she didn't want to tell Koji because she was still accepting it herself.

Her voice continued to get softer and break up as she talked about what was going on in her household. The reason why her father hit her and why she acted like everything was okay; it all just flowed out of her mouth like word vomit. During the story Izumi had curled up into a ball, holding her legs close to her body. When she was finished the two boys just stared at her neither one even attempted to say anything to her.

After a long period of silence, Koji arose from the couch and closed in on Takuya who was on the other side of the room leaning against a wall. "You knew?" He spoke angrily. "And you didn't tell me!" His words came out in a vicious tone that made Takuya afraid. The boy looked at Koji and bit his lip. "She asked me not to Koji! What did you want me to do?" Koji pinned the other to the wall and growled. "You made the wrong choice! What would you have done if she died Takuya! What would you have done then? You're so stupid! You never think do you?" He screamed in his friends face.

Izumi looked up in horror. This couldn't be happening, not right now. Without thinking Izumi got up and ran across the room hugging Koji from behind. "Stop!" Her voice cracked. "Don't do this right now…please." She begged. The raven haired boy frowned slightly and let go of Takuya sighing. "I'm not sorry." He grumbled as she shut his eyes. As Izumi let go Koji turned around and embraced her, his warm arms warming her cold body. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked his voice finally soft and kind. She bit her lip lightly and closed her eyes tightly as more tears fell. "Because…because I like you Koji!" She said crying into his shirt. "I'm soiled... a complete mess. I don't deserve you anymore!" Takuya moved out from behind the two and went to the nearest window.

"What are you talking about? Izumi, you're perfect." Koji spoke gently kissing her cheek. The feeling of the kiss made Izumi jump, she quickly pulled herself out of his embrace. "N-No. I'm sorry…I'm not…" She spoke turning her body just as Koji took her arm gently. "Zumi." He whispered softly. "Shut up." He continued his lips finally making contact with hers. Izumi's eyes widened before she finally gave in closing them.

* * *

So, i know this took forever, but i think i like how it turned out. I could have taken this chapter in so many different directions but i think i picked a pretty good one. :)

If you haven't noticed already, i update my profile almost daily to tell you my progress on the story, so if you ever get too angry and wonder when i'm going to get my butt on and post the next chapter, it will be told to you on my profile page~

I'm now going to use this time to shout out to you reviewers:

**Kokyou Konran - **Thank you so very much! I love that you were my first reviewer and it makes me happy! Indeed Koji will save her~ But with a couple bumps in the way.

**Saturn-Guardian - **I'm trying! I swear i'm trying~

**dogluv101** - Why thank you! I wasn't very sure of this stories potential in the beginning but your comment made me begin to write the second chapter. So if there is anyone to congratulate about me actually posting the second chapter, it's you my friend.

**iceprincessrules** - Thank you! 3

**MissKaneme** - Oh my god, i'm sorry it took SO LONG, i will try really hard to get the next chapter out in the next week or two for you!

**Kiari the Animal Lover2014 - **I love that you noticed the whole clothes thing. I honestly didn't pay any attention to it until you brought it up and i thought that it would make a pretty good "Ha ha". So the first paragraph is for you!

**suigetsu-is-da-bomb - **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger ): I do like leaving off on cliffhangers, i don't know why. You are the reason i finished this chapter and posted it up today! Thank you for making me realize people were waiting for me!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review!


End file.
